


My Monster

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: His eyes, black as night, pierce into me. Eyes so cold and fathomless that once regarded me warily as an enemy, now gaze at me with reverence and affection. My hands shake as I slowly untie the knot of my robe. I'm not scared of him. Maybe I should be, but my jitters are in anticipation of what's to come.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 35
Kudos: 119





	My Monster

His eyes, black as night, pierce into me. Eyes so cold and fathomless that once regarded me warily as an enemy, now gaze at me with reverence and affection. My hands shake as I slowly untie the knot of my robe. I'm not scared of him. Maybe I should be, but my jitters are in anticipation of what's to come. I peel back the edges and allow the silk fabric to fall away from my body. I'm now bare before him, and those unreadable eyes of his search my face before they head south. He says nothing as he drinks in every detail of my body, and I know nothing will go unnoticed from his gaze trained to see all as he traveled the universe. The pink tips of his ears are the only way I know that I'm affecting him. 

I step back toward the bed, and he moves with me, stalking me until I feel the bed behind me. I watch him pull down his shorts as I sit on the bed and crawl back. His body is magnificent. He's a breathing statue etched from marble, his muscles ripple with each movement as he puts his knees on the bed to join me, and I lay back on the cool sheets. 

He's hovering above me now, he's hesitant as he slides a strand of my hair away from my face. But I know he wants this as much as I do. We've skirted around this dance for so long our attraction is so thick in the air that I could taste it. I was only to be his friend, someone he could lean on, but it turned into something more and I don't want to fight it any longer. He doesn't either. 

He brings his face closer to mine, and my eyes flutter shut as his lips touch mine. They're firm yet soft and I can taste his unique flavor on my tongue when our lips knead together. He's a little clumsy but eager as his tongue slips between my lips and I moan at his aggressive advances. 

He's slowly touching me now, his calloused hands that slaughtered countless, caress my skin with a tenderness that even he doesn't understand is possible. Hands that tremble as his fingers explore my body, and I know he's never touched another this way before. My own hands glide down his chest, puckered skin from old injuries that were able to mar his Saiyan skin tell me his stories of battle. A young Saiyan warrior who fought to survive, fought to live, fought to be the best. They're beautiful. He's beautiful. 

He gently pulls his lips away to trace his raspy tongue along the skin of my throat, and I shiver, almost like the prey who has their neck exposed to their hunter. But he doesn't go for the kill. No, he tortures me slowly with gentle nibbles, swirls of his tongue, and scrapes of his teeth on my rapidly heating skin. 

I involuntarily whimper when his mouth is gone, and I open my eyes to find his gaze on mine with a hesitant question, and I nod, spreading my legs wide for him. Exposing myself to this man who could destroy my planet with a snap of his fingers. I shudder as I feel the bulbous tip of his cock slide against the slippery lips of my pussy. I reached down to assist him, guiding him into the right spot and I push my hips down to take him. 

He gasps and I look up to catch the surprise etched on his features as my body begins to take him. He continues to push further inside me, I have never felt so full as he spreads me wide and I can't help the small cry that escapes my lips. He doesn't stop until his hips are flushed against mine and he lies his hard body on top of me. He wraps his arms around me while his breath tickles my neck as he purrs, the sound vibrating into my body. 

"Bulma…" 

I freeze in shock. 

He's never said my name before. My eyes feel warm as I put my arms around him and hold him tight. My heart is squeezing together almost painfully.

I love him. 

This monster in my arms. A monster not of his own making. A monster who's never known kindness or love. My monster. 

"Vegeta."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story! I wrote it for Vegebul day! Also! This is my 50th fic! 🎉
> 
> Please leave a comment! 😘
> 
> And thank you Ruthlesscupcake, rogue_1102, and lachanophobic for the beta work! You guys are the best! 😍


End file.
